


Living Thing

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: 2.1背景，贝奥无北美记录，但李是御主重新召唤的有记忆的英灵。他们有过一段过去。





	Living Thing

“他的情况怎么样？”  
身影还没有穿过风雪的阻隔声音就先到达。贝奥武夫两手空空地回到营地，身后跟着一位雅嘎。他们没能遭遇到魔兽，无功而返。  
抵挡恶劣天气的临时驻扎地很简陋。折断的树枝深插地里累建起框架，围绕着遮盖上一层布。这样的地方根本起不了保暖的作用，仅仅能确保在有人看守的情况下篝火不被吹灭。在原地等待的雅嘎部下摇头：“不是很好。”  
贝奥武夫越过横陈在地上的工具和武器，来到躺在篝火旁的男人身边。他的身上裹着毛毯。在那之下还铺了干草。他的名字，记得叫李书文，Lancer，是名为藤丸立香的来自迦勒底的御主所召唤的从者。似乎在他们所身处的机构毁灭之前还曾召唤过另一个贝奥武夫和比利小子，刚见面的时候眼神发亮，欲言又止，但贝奥武夫一点也没有所谓在北美的记录。  
冰天雪地下赤裸上身的狂战士作为雅嘎认同的首领，半天前率领一队雅嘎到领地周边的一座山上打猎，补充食物，藤丸立香也主动提出帮忙，说不想在这种资源匮乏的环境下吃白食。不料在半途中遭遇了雪崩，他们失散了。所幸那时御主被同行的另一名从者保护，冲下山坡的时候应该安然无恙。李书文却留在了这一边。对于魔力回路和御主相连接的从者来说，这样长时间相距过远显然非常不妙，但大雪封山，要启程回到山下最快也要等到明天早上。  
李书文已经不能动弹。匮乏的魔力，不能随心所欲地灵体化，若缩减消耗以半肉身留存，又不得不面临过于残酷的永远的严冬。  
贝奥武夫盘腿坐下来。露出一个脸来的精瘦的男人面向火光别过头，嘴巴虽紧紧闭合，却能听见牙冠打颤的声音。  
李书文。他知道这个名字。他还明确地感觉到对方和另一个自己认识。当这个枪兵面对自己的时候总是以一种饿狼的眼神轮番打量，不知道之前有过什么恩恩怨怨，贝奥武夫尽量回避和他对上视线，以免引起什么无意义的争端。没想到不得不这种情况下面对面。  
“尼奥，阿里西亚，你们的匕首还在身上吗？”  
“是的，我带了，在这里。”  
贝奥武夫接过匕首。他把迷迷糊糊的李书文扶起来一点，头搁在他的大腿上，拍拍那煞白的脸，“醒醒。开饭了。”  
李书文睁开一丝双眼。  
贝奥武夫划开手掌，腥红的血从横贯的伤口里涌出。他快速地掐住李书文的脸颊，掰开下嘴唇，让汩汩的以太浓缩从喉咙里灌进去。几乎是同一时间李书文剧烈地咳嗽起来。即便本质上那只是魔力，无论从气味还是滚过口腔的触感都和寻常的血液无异，呛人又恶心，但捏着他的手指劲道蛮横不讲道理，快要让人在挣扎里窒息。  
强制性喂食之后的场面一片狼藉，像是刚刚吃过人。  
李书文抹去脸上的污渍。“兽吗……你……”  
贝奥武夫满意地看到男人恢复了一点精神，把他放回被褥，裹起来。他取出背包里仔细捆绑包好的肉干，招呼雅嘎部下们来分食。  
外表似狼的异族人围在篝火的边上，撕咬肉干，大力咀嚼，吞咽，坚硬顽固得不像食物的东西在更加坚硬的獠牙下粉碎，再结实地落尽胃囊里。不是什么美味佳肴。盐是稀缺物，这仅仅只是杀死魔物之后晒干并且妥善保存的肉块而已，这片土地只有尸体不会轻易腐烂这一个优点。进食而已。仅仅是为了活着。  
贝奥武夫没有加入，只是坐在雅嘎中间。他看到李书文注视着这里。你刚刚吃过——他想这么说。犹豫了些许，转头面向雅嘎，拿起分完之后剩下的肉：“我从这上面切一块。”  
气氛立刻变得不大对劲。虽然没有人提出反对，怀着敌意的眼神纷纷投过来。  
他们很清楚旧种样貌的这些所谓从者的特殊性。贝奥武夫虽然通常也会吃饭也会上床休息，但粮食短缺的时候就会停止进食，把他的那份让渡出来。战斗紧迫的时候连着几天都不合眼。对此他们的首领轻描淡写地说，从者不是人，甚至连生物都不是，不必要的行为在紧急情况就将其舍弃。   
雅嘎身体消耗太过巨大，不吃东西根本撑不了多久。外面天黑得要塌下来，暴风雪可能明天早上能停下，也可能要持续四五天，谁都说不准，身边现成的食物却只有这么一点。  
“没什么，不用了，我又不是无理取闹的小孩。宝贵的东西就留着吧。像人一样吃饭也解决不了魔力短缺的问题。”李书文翻过身，阖上眼睛。

 

寒冷。寒冷。寒冷。  
永久的冻土，不会迎来春天的注定只有绝望的国度。如果是人类，毫无抵抗能力的旧种在这样的严寒之下不出十几分钟就会连血液都凝固；换作从者，或冷或热已经无关性命，只是单纯的一种精密模拟的触感。李书文穿上第三再临的厚厚毛绒大衣，在下山的队伍后面亦步亦趋。暴风雪曾经短暂地停歇过一段时间，现在却又卷土重来。在山腰上向下走，风就迎面灌上来，压低着步伐才能保证行走的稳定。这样不行。鹅绒大的雪花飘落，再这样下去正确的路都会看不清。  
寒冷。寒冷。寒冷。  
血液替代的补充的魔力已经临近枯竭。腹腔的深处虚乏得仿佛要钻出一个洞。饥饿，非常饿。徒劳无用的感知一再一再地叨扰。明明已经不想重复这样的折磨。李书文甩甩头，试图让自己保持清醒。  
快要到山下了吗？再靠近一些就能重新连接上御主的魔力。但前提是她还原地等在那边。周围很黑。似乎已经过了漫长的时间但目及之处却没有丝毫改变。  
这是看不见终结的不幸，是只有绝望的国度。贝奥武夫走在最前面，率领着雅嘎，渐渐地他的背影也和愈发扩散的黑色空幕融为一体。  
哪怕对于拥有实体的鬼魂，寒冷是真实的，饥饿是真实的，恐惧也是真实的。

 

似乎有人在喊他的名字。连名带姓，这很奇怪。家里人和亲近的朋友喊他“书文”。在军队里的时候别的军官以字称呼，唤声“同臣”。除非是什么无礼之辈，绝不会用全名，若不作答就这样一遍遍叫下去。  
有人在喊他的名字。声音漂浮在半空中，但他却紧紧贴着地面，大气似有重量，他不能抬起头看看声音的来源。身下平整而又光洁，几乎没有温度。这也很奇怪，有什么不大对劲，但李书文不能指出来。  
他的目及之处只有自己的手掌。眨眼的功夫，自己的手像是缩小了一圈。恍惚之间，变得只有原来大小的一半。消瘦的手指骨节突出，晦暗的粗布底下的手腕也纤细得不成样子。  
胃里似乎有一团空气，会收缩，携带着抽痛。他知道这种感触的名称。就像他内脏的一部分，走到哪里都会拖着他。他试图握紧拳头，纤细的手指却软弱乏力。即使这样，他也必须起身，必须抓起什么，比如畚箕和扫把，比如锄头。他必须去打开门。木门推开的时候会发出吱呀吵闹的叫声。   
可是为什么这么冷呢？我就要死了吗？  
他得吃点什么。揭开瓦缸的盖子，底下应该还有一层米。放上水，煮一煮，就会飘出米汤的香气。他试图站起来。身体突然变得很轻很轻。揭开盖子，里面什么都没有。  
有人在喊他的名字。  
无礼的粗鲁的，迫切重复的叫喊。  
忽然觉得口鼻被制住，喉咙被灌进腥臭的液体，李书文擦着嘴弹起身，睁开眼睛。迎面是两点红色的眼眸。他一开始还以为那是火星。  
“很好很好，醒了，醒了，李书文。”  
他正仰面躺在火堆和温暖的臂弯之间。温度上升，覆盖于脸上从眼周扩散开来的纵横的冰渍慢慢融化。贝奥武夫低头说：“能自己坐着吗？”  
魔力短暂充盈，李书文撑着身体盘腿坐，拿大衣裹住自己。贝奥武夫接着架起一口小锅，抓几把雪水进去，等水烧开的途中他在雅嘎的中间转了一圈，说：“这里有四个人，算上我五人。我们带出来的食物只为了应急，确实不多，但现在——”他停下灵活转动着刀的手腕，拿刀尖指指天上云层后面的一丝太阳。“暴风雪不会持续下下去。等到这场停下之后，能见度就会变高，我们就能发信号了。还有反对的吗？”  
“没有了，贝奥武夫先生。”  
狂战士点点头，从肉干上切下几小片，揉捻成松软的细丝丢进水里，没过多久水开了，咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡，肉的味道都酝酿在破掉的气泡逸散开来的蒸汽中。盛一碗端到李书文的面前，塞进他手里。  
碗很烫，所谓的肉汤没有什么味道，只有些许油脂漂浮在表面，肉虽然已经被扯成丝却还是嚼不烂，容易卡在牙齿缝里。李书文慢慢喝。这点东西根本不顶饥，却恍惚有种胃被填满的错觉，人也会觉得安定。他察觉到贝奥武夫就坐在对面，一边精神十足地说：“人就是要吃东西啊！吃吧吃吧，锅里不够还有。就是没有盐，再撒点盐就更香了。”  
“……你不吃吗？”  
“我啊……”贝奥武夫挠挠头，别过头企图蒙混过关。面前突然一黑，嘴唇附上柔软的触感，口腔被撬开，汤汁混着肉推进来，因为太过唐突，舌头和咽喉反射性的蠕动，就那么咽了下去。他马上推开李书文，惊愕地盯着他。  
看见他一脸恶心的表情，李书文反而露出微笑，端起碗，不紧不慢地把最后的汤喝干，双手捧着热腾腾的余温。  
“你们两个，不，我们……这也不对，啧。”贝奥武夫摸摸嘴唇说：“你和另一个我，经常这样……？”他有点明白了，那种捕食般的眼神并不代表他们之间一定是仇家。可他的直觉总是很准，难道杀意和爱意都能被混淆吗？  
“嘴对嘴喂食？怎么可能。只是见你也一样那么喜欢逞强，突然想要捉弄。是你不好。”李书文笑着说。  
“……我说的是亲嘴……”  
李书文不作声，将碗搁置在一旁，顾左右而言它：“我知道我认识的人和你不是同一个，我没有弄错，也没有神志不清。你变得很不一样，让人吃惊，受到那种挑衅却选择避开——当然现在不是互相争斗来胡闹的时候，你的反应才是正道。刚才的……就当做老爷爷感到了寂寞，一时兴起的恶作剧吧。”

 

贝奥武夫命令其他的雅嘎也找地方休息，吃点东西补充体力。现在还是看不到尽头一样的风雪，等一停，就要马上启程，不能再耽搁。  
“在那之前你睡一会儿吧，降低点消耗。人呐，就是要吃饭，就是要睡眠，不然身体不跨精神也会变差。”他坐在雪地上，大腿一敞，试图把李书文往眼跟前拉。  
“干什么——”李书文跌进狂战士身前的空间里，即便体型要小上一圈，这样还是太拥挤了。  
“睡觉啊。躺在雪地上很冷吧，也没有多余充分保暖的被褥了，要取暖还是直接靠在我身上效率比较高吧。而且……不是会觉得害怕吗？”  
“我？害怕？怕什么？怕被冻死吗？我可都是已经死过一次的老人了啊。”  
“我不知道啦。但是刚才你攥我的手臂攥得死紧死紧的啊，看这上面，哝，还有这么大一片红印子留着呢。你的手指一根根掐得都发紫了，还……”贝奥武夫没有说下去。他只是回忆起来觉得刺痛。“你到底睡不睡啊。”  
贝奥武夫的肌肤非常暖和。难以置信在这样的天寒地冻下竟然还这样赤裸着上半身。难以置信。涂满刺目伤疤的胸膛和肚腹仿佛承载了累积千百年的柴薪，只需一星半点的火苗就会烧却整座山林。李书文调整了一下姿势，侧着躺下。这样的温暖下可能一会儿就会陷入迷糊。  
“等等，嘿——”贝奥武夫捡起李书文的毛皮大衣，套在身上，包裹起来，“你这件真不错，我也能借点温度，互惠互利啦。”  
“我们实际上才刚刚认识，这点你比我更清楚吧。不觉得这样过于亲密了吗？”  
虽然李书文嘴上这么说，但并不打算离开。  
“我不应该刻意揣测你和另一个我之间的关系以及发生的事情。但你们……起码是一起战斗过的伙伴吧。如果我能够起到同样的效果，这样不是挺好吗？再说了，我可什么都没做啊。”仅仅只是互相取暖而已，在这个环境下是再正常不过的事情。  
残酷又温柔的博爱者唷，贝奥武夫。李书文这样默念道。  
风雪变小了。心脏鼓动声变得清晰。虚假的血液从心房挤压而出，舒畅地通过四肢，爬过周身，然后回到原点，周而复始。  
李书文的意识渐渐远去。时间和空间的界限变得模糊不清。他觉得非常安心。  
“很久以前，算是小的时候，我住的地方也很糟糕。”  
“那里很冷吗？”  
“天气不算太冷，只是穷，非常穷。粮食完全不够。百姓都在挨饿，小时候的记忆里，几乎没有吃饱过的时候。”  
“……那真是非常辛苦。”  
“不过后来就好了。至少还是有希望。”  
贝奥武夫的眼睛里霎时间噙满水光，又马上冻成冰霜。表情狰狞，像是时刻准备张开嘴，要吞噬什么东西。他拢拢衣摆，环抱的双臂拥得更紧。这是他所能聚集的仅有的温度。  
寒冷不应该有，饥饿不应该有。所有的不幸也应当还有希望。


End file.
